


Grumpstagram Filters

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Wiggle makes a post on social media. It's the coffee pic sent 'round the world.
Relationships: Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Grumpstagram Filters

It's such a harmless little photo. Just a picture of her morning coffee, the elaborate artwork in the foam on top. Wiggle uploads it to Grumpstagram without a second thought. 

It's Gramble's cup of coffee that people pick up on, in the background.

Wiggle puts her phone away. While she listens to Gramble talk about his work at the local pet shelter, social media explodes. 

_omg who is that?_

_wiggle’s taken? aw man_

_smh it’s just a songwriter i bet!_

_nah wiggle never gets coffee with anyone._

_wow. i hope they’re cute!_

Wiggle misses the comments. It’s not until she checks her phone at lunch that she realizes her mistake. She scrambles to call Gramble and warn him to stay away from windows, her, and the coffee shop.

“Wiggle, there’s already three articles about us online,” Gramble points out.

“There are?” Wiggle pauses. “Darling, you sound very calm about this.”

"Well, you're Wiggle Wigglebottom. Of course people are gonna want to know about us. But I knew that," Gramble explains. "And we weren't subtle."

The realization hits Wiggle like a sack of bricks. She doesn't know what to say, not really.

"Wiggle? Y'still there?"

"I'm here, darling," Wiggle lowers her voice. "I wanted to protect you. The press can be...unkind."

"Yeah? Well they don't matter, right? They can do whatever they want," Gramble mumbles. "As long as you still like me, Wiggle."

"Darling, I love you," Wiggle says, starting to laugh at herself. "I adore you."

"I love you too, Wiggle."

* * *

This time it’s on purpose. Wiggle makes sure to get Gramble’s good angles. And his candid smile when she makes a joke.

While Wiggle tells Gramble how much she loves him, social media explodes for the second time in two days.

_omg! i know him!_

_liar lol._

_oh no he’s cute too._

_10 meet 10._

_man he looks so happy aww!_


End file.
